The Great and Powerful Reunion
by Alexriolover95
Summary: When Trixie once again rejects her father's invitation to his magic show in Las Pegasus on her birthday, Starlight decides it's about time that Trixie reconnects with him...
1. Rejection

**Hey everypony! What's up!?**

 **Now in the episode, "Grannies Gone Wild", there's a certain character that really interested me, a certain blue male pony with a white mane… Sounds familiar?**

 **Well it should because his name is Jack Pot and he's Trixie father! When it was confirmed my mind was blown!**

 **Now I thought of this almost right away after the episode, but couldn't do it because of the end of the school year, but now that that's done, I can finally get this out, which thankfully no pony else attempted it!**

 **And I have been doing a little reading on Trixie and her father and apparently it seems like he doesn't know that Trixie's his daughter, but I'm going to pretend that it's different, not that I'm ignorant of the fact, but I didn't want to change my original idea.**

 **So enough talking lets get to it!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Rejection

* * *

Another sunny and beautiful day in Ponyville came as a certain light purple coated pony with blue eyes named Starlight Glimmer came out of Princess Twilight Sparkle's castle and trotted to her friend living in the town. Starlight was smiling as she was planning to have some fun with her friend, Trixie, a blue coated unicorn who lived in a carriage. It was a few days before Trixie's birthday and Starlight was going to help her friend decide what they were going to do.

As Starlight saw her friend's carriage in view, she saw a mailpony give Trixie a letter, the mailpony tipping his hat while Trixie had a slightly annoyed look on her face. Starlight wondered what the mailpony gave Trixie that made her look like that. Starlight trotted on while the mailpony left and Trixie started to crumple up the letter.

"Hey Trixie." Starlight greeted her friend from behind, which surprised the blue unicorn.

"Starlight, don't scare me like that!" Trixie replied, jumping up a bit.

"Oh, the unscareable Trixie can get scared?" Starlight asked with a smug look on her face.

"Haha, very funny Starlight." Trixie rolling her eyes, while Starlight decided to ask about the letter.

"So what's with that letter, aren't you going to read it?" Starlight asking as she pointed out the crumpled up letter with one of her froward hoofs.

"No, it's from somepony I rather not associate with anymore." Trixie looking away from Starlight and the letter, but turned back after a couple of seconds. "Well, lets get to planning, the great and powerful Trixie requires a birthday worthy of her, just let me get my cape and hat and we can go." And Trixie went back into her carriage.

Starlight took the opportunity as Trixie left the letter in it's crumpled up state on the ground, picking it up with her magic Starlight uncrumpled the letter. She didn't have the time to read it through, but it was signed with, "From your father who loves you." In all her time that Starlight has been friends with Trixie she never mentioned her father, much less her family in general.

There wasn't any time to think more of it as Trixie came out from her carriage, Starlight quickly doing a teleportation spell on the letter as she teleported it back to her room in Twilight's castle. Luckily Trixie didn't notice at all or that the letter wasn't here anymore.

"Okay, the great and powerful Trixie is ready." Trixie said boastfully as Starlight chuckled a bit because of her friend.

Throughout the day as Starlight and Trixie spent time with each other and planned for the big day, Starlight was actually confused by her friend's behavior. After looking at the letter, Starlight had to wonder why Trixie chose to ignore her dad, after all not too long ago Starlight, with Sunburst, went back home, called by the map table, and reconnected with her own dad.

(Author's note: This takes part after "The Parent Map")

As night began to fall over Ponyville, the two friends went back to their homes, Trixie to her carriage and Starlight to her room in Twilight's castle. Only Starlight wasn't going to sleep just yet, as she arrived at her room and opened her door, she saw the letter that she teleported on her desk. Using her magic she opened it up and flatted out any wrinkles in the piece of parchment, turning on her desk lamp she began to read the letter…

 _"To my little Trix,_

 _You have never answered my letters so far, but I'm still hoping you'll read one eventually. Look I know we had our problems in the past, but I promise I'm really going to try to change, if only we can see each other again. I'm sorry for all the things I did, I know it was selfish of me._

 _As always, I attached a free ticket and pass to the magic show in Las Pegasus I always have on your birthday in the hopes that you'll be sitting in the audience. It's always sad when in all the faces sitting down that I can't see your's._

 _Please answer back my little Trix._

 _From your father who loves you."_

As Starlight finished reading the letter, she had to take a few minutes to fully comprehend the situation at hoof. It sounded like Trixie's father really wanted to see his daughter again and to hold a magic show for her birthday was something that Starlight couldn't believe her friend would pass up on.

Starlight knew what to do and had to fix this father and daughter relationship, using her magic she put down a fresh piece of parchment and her quill and began to write a letter back, pretending to be Trixie and accepting the invitation. Starlight knew this might damage the relationship and trust she had with her friend, but Trixie's father sounded desperate and if Trixie wasn't going to go see him, Starlight was going to make sure that she would.

* * *

 **And that's a finish on the first chapter!**

 **How did everypony enjoy that?**

 **See everypony in the next update!**


	2. Girls' Trip to Las Pegasus

**Hey everypony! What's up!?**

 **Before we get on with the next chapter, thank you to T8ECR34TOR, Moore98Luke, and danparker for the fav and/or follows!**

 **And now lets continue!**

Chapter 2: Girls' Trip to Las Pegasus

* * *

It was a couple of days since Starlight sent the letter to Trixie's father and by now Trixie would have gotten a response from her father telling her how happy he was that she was coming. Starlight once again trotted over to her friend's carriage, where she was just in time to see the mailpony deliver the letter and boy was Trixie not happy… Starlight prepared herself as she came to her friend who was opening up the letter.

"Hey Trix, got another letter?" Starlight asked as she came within hearing distance.

"Yeah, another one from my dad." Trixie said, annoyed as she looked like she was going to throw the letter away.

"Maybe you should read it, to at least see what he wants." Starlight having a rather smug look on her face.

"Fine…" Trixie replied, rolling her eyes as she unfolded the letter and read it and when she was done… "What in the name of Celestia!? I never said yes to me going to his magic show!"

"Oh no, you didn't…" Starlight began, while Trixie turned her head slowly to Starlight. "I did."

"Why did you do it Starlight!?" Trixie shouting as she was annoyed. "The great and powerful Trixie is annoyed!"

"Look Trix, I think you should reconnect with your dad, I mean I reconnected with mine and we're good now." Starlight advising as Trixie tried defending herself.

"Starlight, you don't understand, my dad left me and my mom for his magic shows, that was more important to him than his family, he left us for money." Trixie now sounding a bit angry. "And plus I never told him all the bad stuff I did in the past, like when I took the alicorn amulet and took over Ponyville." Trixie now regretful.

"So?" Starlight still trying to convince Trixie. "That was in the past, besides I read the last letter he sent you, he really wants to try to reconnect with you, if you would just go see his magic show, I promise it will be worth it. And besides, we have yet to go on a girls' trip to Las Pegasus, remember?"

"Fine, I'll go, but I'm not going to like it." Trixie putting on a pouty look.

After packing their saddle bags for the short trip, the two agreed to meet by the hot air ballon station in the town, Starlight arriving before Trixie and waiting for her. As time passed, Starlight had to wonder if her friend would show up, maybe she even used the time alone to escape the town. However Starlight just stayed put, she knew Trixie was a good friend and would stick to her word, so she waited and eventually she did show.

Starlight was surprised, however, as Trixie wasn't wearing her hat and cape like she usually does, only her saddle bags. Starlight had the feeling that her friend didn't want her dad to have her join in on the magic show.

"Sorry Starlight, the great and powerful Trixie had a hard time deciding whether or not to bring a couple of certain things." Trixie apologized.

"That's okay, I'm glad you kept your word, lets get going." Starlight smiled and after paying the fee for the trip to the hot air ballon pony, the two friends were off to Las Pegasus.

As the hot air ballon made its way to the crazy city in the clouds, Trixie was leaning against the side of the basket of the balloon, looking out at the sky while crossing her hoofs. She didn't look happy or excited at all and Starlight expected that, but this was for the sake of a family being put back together.

"Listen Trixie, I'm sorry again for going against you, but I hope you'll understand why I did it." Starlight spoke to Trixie quietly.

"Trixie is a bit annoyed, but I guess that fate will eventually have me see my dad again, I just never expected it to be now." Trixie sighed. "But you're still my great and powerful friend." Trixie smiling.

"Thank you Trix, this will be a good trip and hey maybe you'll learn new things from your dad for your own magic shows." Starlight trying to sound cheerful.

"Doubt it, besides the great and powerful Trixie has her own tricks." Trixie replied, sounding a bit happy now.

After a short trip through the clouds, the hot air balloon finally arrived at its destination as the crazy city of Las Pegasus came into view, all lit up and filled to the brim with ponies on fun vacations. The hot air ballon gently landed down on a landing spot for the balloons as Starlight and Trixie got off and looked around in wonder at all the sights and bright lights of the city.

"So where is my dad?" Trixie asked Starlight as Starlight was the one who had the ticket and pass.

"It says that it's in the Flim and Flam resort." Starlight reading the ticket after she got it from her saddle bag by her magic.

(Author's note: If you remember in "Viva Las Pegasus", it was Gladmane's resort, but since Gladmane's name is mud now and in "Grannies Gone Wild", Flim and Flam's likeness is on the front doors of the resort, I'm guessing that they own the place now.)

"Well lets get going, better to get this over with so we can go back to Ponyville." Trixie suggesting as she started to trott towards the resort, with Starlight following.

The resort, just like the city itself, also had an equal amount of wilderness and craziness as the two friends went in, having the front doors of the resort opened for them as they entered. As the two friends trotted inside, a bellpony came over.

"Good afternoon ladies, can I help you with your bags?" The bellpony asked.

"No, but where can we find Jack Pot?" Starlight asked.

"Oh, he's probably preparing for his big magic show tomorrow, he's in auditorium number 3." The bellpony answered.

"Thank you." Starlight thanked the bellpony as she turned to her friend. "ready to see your dad after so many years?"

"Yeah, really looking froward to it…" Trixie sighed as she followed a hopeful Starlight to the auditorium where the magic show was going to be.

As the two friends arrived, they saw the huge auditorium and in the front was the stage, where two magicians were practicing for tomorrow. One of them had a purple coat and green mane and was wearing blue and white clothes and hat and the other had a blue coat and white mane and was wearing purple and yellow clothes and hat, obviously this was Jack Pot and Trixie's father, the likeness was so hard to miss. In fact Starlight was so surprised to see the two were so similar even in their coats and manes, that starlight was looking at the two constantly, switching between them.

"Wow, you two are so similar." Starlight spoke up in a very loud whisper, which caught the attention of the two magicians on the stage, Jack Pot of course having a happy look on his face.

"Well, isn't it my little magician." Jack Pot smiled as he came down from the stage towards the two friends.

* * *

 **And I'll leave it on that cliffhanger and we'll come back to see how Trixie reacts to seeing her father again!**

 **See everypony in the next update!**


	3. Reflecting on the Past and Present

**Hey everypony! What's up!?**

 **Before we go to the next chapter, I would like to thank LogBook27062000 and YetAnotherReader1 for another fav or follow!**

 **Now lets get back to it!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Reflecting on the Past and Present

* * *

As Jack Pot came to the two friends, a memory of the past came to Trixie's mind as she remembered the day her father left her and her mother…

Many moons ago…

"So you're just going to leave me and our little Trix for your stupid magic show business!?" Trixie's mother, Spectacle, shouted at Jack Pot.

"This is my big shot, I might never get another opportunity, Las Pegasus is a very competitive place." Jack Pot argued back.

"So money and fame is more important than us!?" Spectacle cried back.

Little did the arguing couple know but a certain little blue coated filly was watching the argument happening in the room from the doorway. She was rather confused as she watched the exchange, being so little, but she knew it must be bad as she had a scared face on.

"We could be rich and famous, instead of living this dull life." Jack Pot pointing out as he still held on to his dream.

"What's so dull about it?" Spectacle not believing her husband's words. "I thought I married a stallion who would care about our filly's growth and education, nothing more."

"But this is my dream, all I wanted to do in my life was to entertain ponies with illusions and I'm finally given the chance." Jack Pot saying his true intentions.

"Well if that's how you feel, than go, leave us and I never want to see your face again!" Spectacle shouted.

It was at that point that little Trixie ran to her room, the noise of her running hoofs catching the attention of her arguing parents. Jack Pot, surprisingly, was the first to go as he went to Trixie's room, where the little filly was laying down on her bed, crying softly. As Jack Pot opened her door, he saw the little filly and slowly went to her, sitting down besides her on her bed. Jack Pot softly patted Trixie with her hoof, the filly looking up at her father.

"Daddy, why are you leaving?" Little Trixie cried.

"Sweetie, it's complicated, but I was given a one time job in Las Pegasus, I could make a fortune." Jack Pot smiling.

"But don't you love me?" Trixie asked.

"Well of course I do, you are my little magician after all, but I really want to make my dream come true." Jack Pot explaining.

After packing up his things, with his wife looking at him in disappointment the whole time, Jack Pot was off to Las Pegasus, needing to catch the next ballon ride to the city in the clouds. Both Spectacle and Trixie were at the front door to watch him go.

"I promise to send half the money I earned to you two." Jack Pot trying to make some peace and compromise.

"Don't bother, I don't want any of your dirty money." Spectacle replied angrily, with Jack Pot sighing and coming down to Trixie's level.

"Goodbye my little magician, I'll send you an invitation to a magic show I'll have on your birthday, I promise." Jack Pot smiled, with Trixie a bit hesitant.

Turning around, Jack Pot left to catch the next balloon, leaving his family for his dream…

Back to the present…

"Equestria to Trixie…" Starlight nudging her friend who was off in the past.

"Huh?" Trixie replied as she was snapped out of it.

Jack Pot was in front of the two now and was happy as he finally was face to face with his daughter.

"Well, well, look at my little magician all grown up, but you're still as cute as when you were little." Jack Pot rubbing Trixie's face, Starlight chuckling as she remembered her dad did the same thing to her.

"It's good to see you too dad." Trixie replied, a bit annoyed as she got her dad to stop rubbing her cheeks.

"And who's this?" Jack Pot asking Trixie about Starlight.

"Dad, this is my best friend Starlight." Trixie introducing her friend with a hoof out.

"Nice to meet you sir." Starlight holding out her hoof and letting Jack Pot shake it.

"If only I knew that my little magician was bringing a friend I would have sent two tickets…" Jack Pot putting his hoof to his chin, looking like he was thinking, but conjuring up something as he reached to behind of Starlight's ear. "But wait." Jack Pot pulling out another ticket from behind Starlight's ear.

"Wow, that's amazing." Starlight impressed as Jack Pot handed her the ticket.

"Yeah, that's one of the only few tricks you taught me." Trixie said under her breath.

"Well I would love to stay and catch up, but I got to get back to practicing with my partner, it's so great seeing you Trixie, I'll talk with you at dinnertime." Jack Pot giving Trixie a hug which Trixie didn't return, Jack Pot than speaking to the two. "Now I reserved the best room I could get, and it will accommodate the two of you still, just go to the check in and say that it's reserved under my name."

And Jack Pot left to go back to practicing for the magic show tomorrow, now with more energy knowing Trixie was going to be in the audience. While Trixie and Starlight went to check in, following Jack Pot's directions, they went to their room, which was large and nice, having a great view of the city.

"Wow, your dad sure is a great and nice guy." Starlight commented.

"Yeah…" Trixie sighed as she still wasn't comfortable being here.

"Well, we should get ready for dinnertime, I can't wait to know more about your dad." Starlight in a cheerful and hopeful tone as she put down her saddle bags and going to explore the room.

Trixie put down her own saddle bags and went to the large window that had the view of the bright city. Crossing her hoofs and leaning against the glass, she just stayed there, remembering the past and how much pain and loneliness her father caused her and her mother, it was so much that Trixie had to wonder if no matter how much her father tried, nothing would make up for what he did.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap on that! Looks like Starlight's getting along with Jack Pot! If only it was Trixie instead…**

 **See everypony in the next update!**


	4. Dinner Drama

**Hey everycreature! What's up!?**

 **Sorry for the delay, been a bit busy getting other writings done, I hope I didn't make you wait too long!**

 **And before we continue, thank you to FrozenTinkerbellPotter-Lover15 and Ragnaroll for the favs and follows!**

 **And now lets continue!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Dinner Drama

* * *

As night fell over Las Pegasus, the city was still pretty much alive, as brightly lit as Manehattan was during the night. Starlight and Trixie spent part of the day catching some sights, Starlight clearly enjoying herself, but Trixie… Not so much. She really wasn't looking froward to dinnertime at all, not wanting to share a conversation with her dad, so she hoped that Starlight would spend the whole meal time talking with Jack Pot.

As the two friends went back to their room, Jack Pot was actually waiting for them at the door.

"I see you two decided to catch the sights." Jack Pot greeted the two mares.

"Yeah, this city is amazing." Starlight replied cheerfully.

"And how did my little magician enjoy the day?" Jack Pot smiling at Trixie.

"It was okay…" Trixie responded, not bothering to say "dad" or even look at him.

Jack Pot noticed and inside his head he sighed as he wished his daughter could talk to him properly at least. However he decided to not press the issue and didn't want to make the situation worse, so he thought it was better to just go to dinner, which was the huge buffet restaurant in the resort.

And well… Just like any other place in Las Pegasus, it was packed and full of ponies enjoying all the comfort food they could get their hoofs on. As Starlight, Trixie, and Jack Pot entered and were quickly let in since Jack Pot was an employee in the resort and as eyes saw the magician, fan ponies flocked around him.

"Your dad sure is popular." Starlight commented as she and Trixie were pushed aside due to the crowd forming around Jack Pot, speaking of…

"Okay everypony, it's great to see all of you, but I'm just here for dinner with my daughter and her friend, alright." Jack Pot telling the crowd in a louder voice than they had.

The crowd eventually went back to their business, Jack Pot wiping his clothes a bit with his front hoofs and fixed his hat.

"Everywhere I go it seems fan ponies like to crowd around me." Jack Pot chuckled as Trixie was not amused. "Lets go eat shall we?"

And the three got their food before going to a table to sit down, with nearby ponies whispering loudly enough, about Jack Pot, to be heard. And from time to time they would talk about Starlight and Trixie, being amazed that Jack Pot had a daughter. However Jack Pot simply ignored it, because he was here for Trixie after all and he started up a conversation.

"So Trixie, I heard you're a traveling magician now, must be fun right?" Jack Pot started.

"Yeah sure…" Trixie said in a low voice as she just chewed away at her food.

"Well, she actually lives in Ponyville now ever since we became friends, but she does get invited to bring her magic show from time to time." Starlight answering fully.

"Wow, so you're pretty famous aren't you my little Trix?" Jack Pot smiling.

"Not really…" Trixie replied.

"Oh…" Jack Pot thinking of something to avoid the awkwardness. "So what do you do other than magic?"

"Hanging out with Starlight, that's pretty much it." Trixie answered, not putting much effort into the answer.

"So Trixie, why don't you tell him about how I first assisted you, with the Moonshot Manticore Mouth Dive." starlight suggested, seeing the conversation getting dull.

"Wait you really did that?" Jack Pot's interest peeked up. "I haven't even tried that yet, but Las Pegasus does have a strict rule on bringing wild animals into the city, so what happened?"

"I launched myself out a cannon, Went into the mouth, Starlight got me out, the end." Trixie replied in her bored voice.

Starlight mentally hoofpalmed herself as she was running out of ways to change the conversation to a better one. However Starlight didn't need to, because Jack Pot became serious, seeing how his daughter treated him, so he spoke right from the heart, which was the wrong decision…

"Listen Trix… I didn't want it to come to this, but I think we should really talk, look I'm sorry about you and your mother, it's just…" Jack Pot began, only Trixie, at the mention of "mother", finally blew up.

"You're sorry?" Trixie finally raising her voice. "You should be more than just sorry, you just left us!" I grew up without you raising me like you should have and mom… Well she tried her best, but I don't blame her for anything she did wrong, at least she was there to fix any problems I had!"

"I… I…" Jack Pot being too stunned by the sudden anger in Trixie's voice.

And you weren't there when I tried to take over Ponyville with the alicorn amulet, you could have helped me to change than, at least that would have been better!" Trixie yelled, but then realized what she said. "I'm going back to the room and I'm leaving back to Ponyville first thing in the morning."

And Trixie just left with everyone in the buffet staring at her, while except for Starlight and Jack Pot, the unicorn stallion shocked as tears escaped.

"What just happened…" Jack Pot spoke slowly.

"It's not your fault sir, Trixie's just a bit upset." Starlight comforting the magician.

"Thanks, but I think it is, but I really want to try to reconnect with my little Trix, I know I wasn't there for most of her life, but I want to now, if only she could accept me back." Jack Pot sighing and then remembered what Trixie said about taking over Ponyville. "So did she really take over an entire town?"

"Yes, she did, she wasn't comfortable telling me when we first met, but she did eventually, it's complicated." Starlight explained.

"Can you do me a favor right now?" Jack Pot asked Starlight.

"Of course." Starlight replied.

"Tell me everything you know about Trixie, so I can get a better understanding of her." Jack Pot requested.

"Well, I first met Trixie at the Ponyville Spa…" Starlight began and told Jack Pot everything she knew about Trixie and when she was done…

"That's a lot, but I still don't think it's enough for me to work with." Jack Pot feeling like he was going to give up.

And then Starlight thought of something that just might work to bring the two together again.

"Say, the magic show is still on tomorrow right?" Starlight brightening up.

"Yes, it is, but Trixie weren't be there." Jack Pot reminded Starlight that Trixie said she was going back to Ponyville in the morning.

"Oh yes she will… I got an idea." Starlight then telling Jack Pot what she was thinking of…

* * *

 **And cliffhanger!**

 **Looks like Starlight's going to have to trick Trixie again!**

 **See everycreature in the next update!**


End file.
